Thinking Of You
by NellyLove
Summary: *For HardyxGirl* Song by Katy Perry. Nine and Matt broke up. She claims to have moved on, but she really hasn't. And what about poor CM Punk, she's just stringing him along. Matt/OC/CM Punk


**This is for HardyxGirl!!! I hope you like it! Sorry if it's not as good as it should be!!! **

**Everyone, please review and vote on my new poll! thanks!!!!!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing (not the OC, the song, Matt Hardy, or Phil Brooks)!!!! I do, actually, own the plot!!!!! Continue on!  
**

* * *

_**Thinking Of You**_

_**By Katy Perry**_

* * *

_**For HardyxGirl**_

_Comparisons are easily done_

_once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging form a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got a seed_

Nine sat up in bed looking down at her current boyfriend CM Punk aka Phil Brooks. The tattooed superstar was sound asleep and looked adorable. But that adorable, sleepy look on his face reminded her of someone else. Someone she had never quite gotten over. Matt Hardy. They had broken up a while ago, but she still loved him. And she always would. They were perfect. So perfect that their relationship destroyed itself.

She could easily compare her relationship with Phil to the relationship with Matt. And come to the conclusion that her relationship with Matt was better. That was the love she wanted. She never wanted to hurt Phil, but she didn't love him as much as she still did Matt.

_You said move on_

_Where do I go_

_I guess second best_

_is all I will know_

When they broke up Matt had told her to move on. To find someone new, who didn't know her as well. And there was Phil. He had been waiting, secretly he had been crushing on her since she started in the WWE. And he was really excited when he found out she was single. It's true, to Nine, he was only second best. But any guy will be second best compared to Matt.

So, she was trying to move on. But where else could she go to move on. She had started dating someone else, she severed all ties with Matt, what else could she do to get him off her mind?

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_thinking of you_

_what you would do if_

_you were the one_

_who was spending the night_

_oh I wish that I_

_was looking into your eyes_

Phil rolled over and noticed his girlfriend was awake. "Babe, go back to sleep," he said groggily. Nine smiled sweetly at him and nodded. She laid back down next to him and met his eyes. But as she stared into his hazel eyes she found in her mind she was staring into a pair of tender chocolate brown eyes; Matt's eyes.

Phil smiled, closed his eyes, and was asleep within seconds. She smirked at how cute that was. But as she laid there thinking more and more about Matt she realized it wasn't Phil who she wanted to be spending the night, but Matt instead. Whenever she was with Phil, she was thinking of Matt. And what she did with Matt. And what being with Matt was like. She kinda felt bad for Phil now. He was dating a girl who was clearly not over her ex.

_You're like an Indian summer _

_in the middle of winter_

_like a hard candy_

_with a surprise center_

_how do I get better_

_once i've had the best_

_you said there's tons of fish in the water_

_so the water's I will test_

She was walking hand in hand with Phil through the cold streets of an East Coast city. Phil looked over at her and smiled. She returned the smile. She studied Phil. She remembered when she used to walk around in winter with Matt that he would warm up their surroundings by just smiling. But Phil, he didn't have that effect on her world.

They were lying in her hotel room, being lazy. Laughing, talking, being cute together when she remembered what Matt had told her.

"**Nine, I can't do this anymore. It's just not working," Matt sighed. "But, everythign is going great," she protested. "Everything is too perfect, it's not right. I just have a bad feeling," he confessed, turning away from the Britt. **

**"Why in the bloody hell should we break the fuck up Matt? Being too perfect is not a fucking good reason! You jackass!" She yelled at him, her accent thickening. "Nine, there are tons of other guys out there! You'll find someone else. Someone better than me, I promise." He said, trying desperately to just break it off.**

And she had done what he said. She had found one of those guys who was dying to date her. But he wasn't better than Matt. No man would ever be.

_He kissed my lips_

_I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in_

_I was disgusted with myself_

Phil wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. He kissed her passionately and she could only imagine Matt kissing her instead. She tasted Matt's full lips, not Phil's pierced lip. Phil pulled Nine closer, and for the first time ever, she was disgusted with herself as things between them progressed and clothing articles disappeared.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_thinking of you_

_what you would do if_

_you were the one_

_who was spending the night_

_oh I wish that I_

_was looking into..._

Yet again, she wished the sleeping Phil was Matt. She could only think of him and she felt so bad that she was going to have to hurt Phil. He was so sweet to her. She couldn't imagine how he would feel after the morning. She wondered what Matt would be doing right now if he were there instead. Would he have noticed that she was awake?

Phil's eyes opened and he stared up at her. She stared back down at him and wished she was looking into Matt's soft, deep eyes. Phil looked at her with a face of neutrality. "I know Nine. It's okay. I know it's over." he said with an amused, wry smile.

Her face softened and a tear slipped down her cheek, "i'm sorry Phil."

_You're the best_

_and yes I do regret_

_how I could let myself_

_let you go_

_now the lesson's learned_

_I touched and I as burned _

_oh I think you should know_

She watched Matt from afar. He was as handsome as ever. She clsoed her eyes for a while and when she opened them, Matt was standing before her. As he stood in front of her, she couldn't understand how she had let him go so easily. She regretted letting him go. She reacehd a hand out and took his. He didn't pull away, but instead entwined his fingers with hers.

_Cause when I'm with him_

_I am thinking of you_

_thinking of you_

_what you would do if_

_you were the one_

_who was spending the night_

_oh I wish that I_

_was looking into your eyes_

_looking into your eyes_

_oh won't you walk through_

_and bust in the door_

_and take me away_

_oh no more mistakes_

_'cause in your eyes I'd like to stay_

She squeezed his hand. "Matt, while I was with Phil, the only peson I could think about was you. I wanted you to be the one who was spending the night, the one whose eyes I stared into every morning when I woke up. Every night I wanted you to bust through the door and take me away. I wanted you to forgive all my past mistakes. Matt, I want to stay with you. I love you." she confessed.

They stared at each other for a long time and finally.... Matt leaned down and kissed her lips gently. "I have felt the same way. And in your eyes, I'd like to stay," Matt whispered. "I love you too."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! I love this song and feel i didn't give it justice, but hey, i tried!!!!!! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


End file.
